Sólo en la oscuridad
by DeborahLopez
Summary: Sólo se encuentran en la noche, en la oscuridad, en el silencio del miedo. El corazón es su arma de duda, mientras esperan que sea de noche otra vez. -One shot-


Hola, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia fue un sueño mío mezclado con otros detalles.

Es una historia muy simple, solo para hacer el ocio de una tarde triste. Les recomiendo mucho una canción que se llama "Ayer me dijo un ave" de Caifanes que estuve escuchando mientras escribía.

DI NO AL PLAGIO.

Sólo en la oscuridad

_1938_

En el reino de Cerdoña una joven de tez blanca caminaba por los pasillos. Era tarde, más de lo concedido por las encargadas del orfanato, pero a Renesmee no le importaba mucho. No es que fuera un muchacha rebelde, solo que esa noche se había sentido asfixiada en su habitación, la cual compartía con decenas de niñas y niños de su edad.

Los pasillos eran largos y tenían el piso en algunas partes quebrado, las paredes desteñidas y pálidas, de tonos eclipsados. Ese lugar podrá resultar no más que escombros para la realeza baja, sin embargo era su hogar desde ya un par de años.

Los grillos entonaban una melodía pacifica, insegura. De pronto un sonido que no era el de estos insectos salvajes sino un tono más oscuros recorrió el pasadizo. Ella contuvo la respiración y pensó si gritar y correr será lo adecuado, porque igual y era un sonido sordo al caer de un traste en la cocina que no quedaba muy lejos, y si era así, la chica estaría en muchos problemas por curiosear a esas horas de la noche.

Intento tranquilizarse y volver al cuarto pero de nuevo un sonido sordo se escuchó.

"no es nada, quizás ya imagino cosas por el remordimiento de desobedecer ordenes de la Hermana" pensó por el lado amable.

Sintió que una mano la tocaba y estando a punto de soltar un alarido otra mano cubrió su boca. Su corazón se agito por el terror de imaginar quien la mantendría inmóvil.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, cálmate y te suelto- Renesmee respiro fuerte unos cinco veces e intento relajarse.

El la soltó y ella pudo mirarlo. Era un joven alto, de piel morena.

-Hola- La saludo.

-Hola- respondió algo intrigada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el muchacho.

-¿Mejor dicho que haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?- cuestiono la joven un poco a la defensiva.

-Me llamo Jacob, perdón si te asuste, la hermana Sarah me dijo que podía dormir aquí- respondió.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa, no debería estar fuera de la cama, es solo que se me ocurrió la idea de venir a pasear.

Ambos sintiéndose un poco confundidos mantuvieron unos minutos de silencio.

Renesmee levanto la mirada y se atrevió a decir:

-Sé que no está bien, pero que tal si os sentamos y platicamos.

El asintió.

-Ven conozco un lugar donde no nos verán.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta un pasillo aún más oscuro que el anterior y entraron a un cuarto pequeño.

-¿Al fin puedo saber cómo te llamas?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Renesmee, si es algo extraño ¿y tú?

-Jacob.

Ella intrigada por su color de piel no pudo detenerse a preguntar.

-Tu color de piel es poco común, ¿no eres de aquí cierto?

-No, soy americano, y por lo que veo tú también.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-musito.

-Tu habla es igual a la mía.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-inquirió Renesmee entrando en confianza.

-Una noche mi padre después de haber bebido mucho nos sacó de la casa y se coló a un barco de ricos. No se cómo lo logro sinceramente pero lo hizo. Vivimos escondidos ahí hasta que llegamos a Europa. Se dio cuenta muy tarde para poder regresar y en cuanto llegamos lo atrapo una enfermedad que lo mato dejándome solo. Tenía diez años, he vivido huyendo desde entonces, las personas no teman muy bien mi raza. ¿Y tú?

Ella bajo la mirada apenada.

-Yo vivía en un orfanatorio allá en Estados Unidos. Un día llego una pareja que se interesó mucho en mí, yo supuse que por mi físico, me adoptaron. Yo estaba contenta, pensé que al fin tendría una familia. Me equivoque. De pronto me gritaron y me entregaron a un extraño, viaje en un barco que llevaba muchas niñas como yo. Nos planeaban vender. Dos días después de que llegamos ocurrió una tragedia, una de las cautivas enloqueció e hizo un incendio, no se como pero el fuego se extendió rápido, algunas quedaron encerradas ahí, a otras lograron rescatarlas los mismos comerciantes, solo yo y otra pudimos escapar. Anduve mendigando hasta que encontré este lugar.

-Debió ser horrible- comento horrorizado.

-Ninguna de las dos historias fue bonita-suspiro tristemente la muchacha.

Esta se paró.

-Es tarde, debería tratar de dormir un poco.

-Sí, descansa.

-Gracias.

Los días pasaron y cada noche se encontraban para hablar. Él le contaba de lo que vivía en las mañanas y ella igual. Pasaron unos meses cuando la joven comenzó a notar que crecía algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento más allá de la simple confianza o el aprecio.

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero me tomaras por atrevida.-confeso apenada.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto curioso.

-Me gustas, sé que para ti solo soy una amiga.

-No temas jamás en decir lo que sientes.

Se abrazaron un largo rato mientras la noche se desvanecía con las primeras estrellas del día.

Era como estar en un sueño largo.

Mientras transcurrían los meses Jacob comenzó a darle un cariño más romántico a Renesmee. Ella estaba encantada, a pesar de la cantidad diminuta de tiempo que podían compartir.

-Discúlpame Renesmee.

\- ¿Por qué?- interrogo la chica.

-Nunca podre quererte como tú me quieres a mí.

Ella sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y se fue de ahí esa noche.

Tres noches seguidas no fue a ver a su amado.

Una tarde mientras ella ayudaba en los quehaceres vio a Jacob por la ventana, él le hacía señas, de una forma ágil salió del lugar sin ser descubierta y el la jalo tras de un arbusto.

-¿Ya no piensas visitarme?

-Tú mismo dijiste que nunca llegarías a quererme en realidad.- murmuro lastimada.

-Te extraño, por favor.

Ella cedió, esa noche fue a verlo. Intento actuar maduramente e intentar ser solo su amiga.

Los meses pasaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le canturreo él.

-Gracias- sonrió apenada.

Él se le acerco y besando su mejilla pronuncio.

-Te quiero.

El corazón de ella de desbordo y balbuceo.

-Yo también.

Tomo la pequeña cintura de Renesmee la acerco a él y la beso. Ella no entendía bien lo que él pensaba, porque había roto sus ilusiones y ahora las estaba reviviendo. Aun así de su mente no se iba la idea que era la primera vez que alguien contorneaba sus labios con los de ella.

Levanto un poco el camisón de la joven.

-No-susurro ella temerosa.

Todas sus enseñanzas marcaban que eso estaba mal y no quería decepcionar a Dios.

-Sí, anda- intento de nuevo hacerlo, mas ella no lo permitió de nuevo.

-No.

Se fue alejándose de él.

…

La lluvia resonaba fuerte contra el asfalto, los rayos agonizaban.

-Hace frio- comento Jacob.

-Si bastante.

-Si quieres te presto mi cobija.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-No gracias estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono Jacob no muy seguro.

Renesmee guardo silencio.

-¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

-¿Qué?- musito ella confundida.

-Estar juntos así.

-No.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono él.

El aire enchinaba la piel de Renesmee. Ese momento pareció más oscuro que ninguna anterior.

Su camisón le sentaba demasiado grande, era nuevo, nuevo para ella pues lo había donado una señora la tarde anterior.

-Porque no quiero.

Su tono había resultado seco y tajante.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, pero no te rogare, disculpa. No creo que me merezca que juegues conmigo, con lo que siento por ti.

-No es usual que una mujer piense así.

Guardaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Perdón, no es mi intención, no quiero lastimarte.

-Es que no es que quieras o no- lo miro a los ojos en medio de un rayo, el estallido la exalto un poco.-Si pasa va a pasar, y si no, no pasara.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuerte. Retiro un mecho de su pelo y la beso. Ahora resultaba un poco distinto, había un sabor doloroso, incomprendido.

En la mente de ella pasaban mil y una ideas; ¿Qué haría por las mañanas? ¿Por las tardes? Quizás guardaba relaciones sentimentales con algunas otras que eran más libres de hacerlo. Talvez regalaba sus frases miel con alguna muchacha exterior. Posiblemente el solo la tenía a su lado para no sentirse absolutamente desolado. No sabía que era cierto o no. No sabía nada.

Otro rayo dibujo sus siluetas de iluminadas.

A la mañana siguiente una compañera de Renesmee le dijo que la llamaban de la dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?- dijo la joven cuando entro al despacho de papel tapiz rasgado.

-Siéntate por favor- la hermana Esperanza junto sus manos y las coloco sobre el escritorio- Uno de tus compañeros vino hoy temprano a contarme que en la madrugada a altas horas te vio con un joven, ¿es eso cierto Renesmee?

-No- mintió la muchacha.

-Renesmee, sabes que mentir es un pecado y que a nuestro Señor no le gusta que lo hagamos, ¿segura que dices la verdad?

-Si- asintió, no podía echarse de cabeza ni a ella ni a Jacob y tampoco a la hermana que había dado hospicio a Jacob a escondidas- La verdad no entiendo porque vino a decir eso de mí, ni porque él estaría vagando por el orfanato a esas horas.

-Bueno en ese casi te creeré, porque nunca he recibido quejas tuyas, pero más te vale que lo que digas sea verdad.

Esa noche Renesmee fue a buscar a Jacob pero no lo encontró. Así pasaron algunos días. Ella no lo esperaba exteriormente, pero si en sus sueños. Los días que siguieron de esos no lo busco tampoco.

Finalmente un día fue a ver si había vuelto y si, lo observo en la penumbra.

-Hola- saludo la muchacha confundida.

Él fue y la abrazo.

-Hola corazón- la saludo amorosamente.

Ella lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Por qué ya no habías dormido aquí?- inquirió algo molesto en el interior pero aliviado por su regreso.

-Fui a un pueblo cercano a ver si conseguía algún trabajo y pues sí, conocí a un señor como hay pocos, me ayudo.

-Que bueno- Renesmee puso su cara seria.

-¿Para algo cielo?- se preocupó Jacob.

-No me avisaste que te ibas- se frenó un instante- y además me tratas con cariño y amor. Sinceramente no entiendo.

-Perdón por no haber avisado, se me paso.

El silencio se hizo un minuto.

-Y sobre lo de tu comportamiento dulce ahora. No comprendo, me tratas normalmente como si nada, como si fuera un accesorio en tu vida que solo usas en momento especiales, mas sin embargo todos los demás días ignoras o solo rosas un poco pero sin tocarlo. Explícame bien que quieres, yo no te obligo a nada, tú me buscas si yo no lo hacía.

Jacob suspiro con pesadez y respondió.

-Renesmee, es que yo no sé si pueda darte un futuro feliz, no se- se frenó un poco- pero solo sé que no quiero que estés lejos de mí. Créeme que nada de mis intenciones está más lejos que hacerte daño y si no estoy contigo es precisamente por eso. Tú no te lo mereces, eres tan buena conmigo.

-Yo ya te lo dije, si me lastimas o no, pasara. Te espero cada noche en mis sueños y anhelos, llegues o no.

-No me parece que hagas eso.- Contesto Jacob afligido- Eso es lo peor.

La muchacha sintió una punzada y una semilla de duda empezó a crecer en su mente, ¿seria verdad? O ¿sería mentira?

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?- cuestiono ella.

-Sé que es egoísta, pero quédate conmigo.

Tomo sus manos con las de él.

"Ojala por mucho tiempo" Pensó Jacob.

-Te quiero, aquí en la oscuridad.-musito lentamente.

Ella lo miro pacífica.

-Te quiero- y lo abrazo.

Hola, disculpen que abandono la cuenta.

Quise subir esta historia y discúlpenme la vida si las parece mala o carente. Si me hubiera gustado hacerla mucho mejor. Pero sinceramente no me podía comprometer a hacerlo más largo, hay algunos datos interesante, el tiempo en que pasa es un año antes de la segunda guerra mundial.

Por lo que concierne a Henos aquí (si alguien de casualidad la ha leído) estoy en un dilema, no sé si mantenerla o quitarla. La volví a leer y tengo que cambiar muchos datos de tiempo, etc, etc. Espero de corazón acabarla porque es mi sueño hacerlo.

-DL-


End file.
